Wipes are typically made from a variety of materials, such as non-woven materials. Wipes are often moistened with solutions, such as antimicrobial solutions. The wipes may be stacked and folded in a container or may be in the form of a roll. Wipes in the form of a roll typically have perforations between the wipes that are strong enough to remain attached to one another so that the top of the trailing wipe is pulled up through a dispensing outlet prior to the perforations tearing away and allowing the leading wipe to be used. Accordingly, the top of the trailing wipe may be grabbed by a user and pulled out of the container.